Miztaken Chemistry
by scarlettjanee
Summary: When Gail gets drafted to Raw, The Miz puts his 'chick magnet' ways into action, but when he starts to fall in love with a woman who seemingly can't stand him, will his perseverance finally pay off? Gail/Miz.
1. The Draft

**A/N: Well, I couldn't resist in making this! Not sure whether to make this longer or add in more couples and make it a multicouple story? But I love Miz/Gail and it has just been annoying me so I had to write it up! Please review and tell me what you think, if I should continue with this story or not? Do you like Gail/Miz? Make it a multicouple story? Sorry it's so short!  
**

Calmly, Gail exhaled as the sound of the WWE Draft began, she reopened her eyes to the sight of Diva's and Superstar's anxiously waiting backstage to see who would be leaving there respective brands. She didn't mind it here on Smackdown but maybe a change of faces would be better for the Canadian. After all her best friend Melina was on Raw and with them both being on separate tours they hardly had chance to see each other, Gail had missed the drama filled life of Melina.

"If it isn't Gail Kim."

She'd heard that voice before.

It was _way_ too familiar.

Gail turned on her heel to meet the cocky face of Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin. Automatically, she rolled her eyes as his took pleasure in scanning her body, head to toe. Crossing her arms she raised an eyebrow at the self proclaimed 'awesome one', "Need something_, Miz_?" She asked spitting the last word like it was something repulsive.

"I need- He took another step forward, inching closer to her –you." He had that devilish smirk planted firmly across his face.

"Take another step forward and I will gladly kick your ass." Mike scoffed at this but before Gail could retaliate with a witty come back her music blared out into the arena_. I've been drafted. _Stepping out onto the ramp she smiled at the two Diva's in the ring, Eve and Mickie. They had just won a tag match against Maryse and Alicia, which led to them getting the draft pick for Raw. The first thing that sprung to her mind was crushing Melina with a hug that Big Show would be proud of, this was definitely going to open up new doors for her, unexpected doors to say the least. With one final wave to the WWE Universe she returned backstage to be met by hugs and congratulations on becoming a part of the Raw roster, it was then that she was approached by Chris Masters. She had met Chris back when she first started working for the WWE, he was sarcastic and straight up front but that's why they got along so well. Melina, Chris and she were a walking disaster together, literally.

"So, to celebrate everyone's going out to the local club tonight to party! And Gail?" She knew that look in his eye, that devious look that made her chuckle, "We are going to get you wasted!" How did she know he was going to say that? Typical Chris. Gail opened her mouth to saying something but quickly snapped it shut when she noticed him shaking his head at her in disapproval.

"No ifs, no buts. That's final. Now go put on something slutty and I'll meet you and Melina there, okay?" And with that he was gone, leaving Gail to narrow her eyes at where he once stood.

"I am not slutty." She spoke out loud, unaware that there was another presence near by.

"No, but I bet you can be." She shivered in disgust at his crude remark, _he just doesn't know when to quit. _Deciding on ignoring him she walked in the opposite direction, to get ready for tonight. Mike simply watched her walk away, taking in her appearance and smirking to himself, _she so wants me._

"Mike stop staring at my ass!" Gail shouted from the other end of the hallway, she didn't even have to look behind her to know what he was doing, this only made his trademark smirk grow wider.

* * *

Knocking on the door, Gail waited excitedly to see the look on the Latina's face when she saw her.

"Come in!" She shouted cheerily as Gail slipped through and covered her eyes with her hands.

"Guess who!" Melina wildly turned around and squealed when she saw Gail's face.

"Tell me you got drafted.." Melina bit her nails hoping that she would get a positive reaction, saying she missed her best friend was an understatement.

"I got drafted!" Both women jumped up and screamed, hugging each other in the process, both oblivious to the fact that the door was still wide open which earned them awkward stares from strangers passing by.

"We so need to celebrate!"

"Don't worry, Chris already had that thought out, most of the Raw roster are going out to the club tonight and everyone's invited."

Dashing to her wardrobe, Melina slung out every one of her dresses one by one and looked at Gail with a grin upon her face. "Come on chica, we've got work to do!"

* * *

Exiting the cab, the cold breeze grazed against Gail's bare legs and arms. She was dolled up in a bright magenta boob tube dress which complimented her slim figure and killer legs; her hair was glossy and straight, framing her face perfectly. Even though she was all made up, she still couldn't help but feel self conscious stood next to Melina. Yes she was _'one of the sexiest women on television'_ but she still felt she had her flaws and often didn't feel that way about herself, with people like Kelly and Alicia around she doubt she'd be paid any attention too tonight. Oh boy was she wrong. As soon as the duo had entered the neon lit club all eyes fell on them, which evidently made Gail feel a little shy and hot faced but, there was one person in particular that had their eyes on Gail.. _Mike. _He wasn't quite sure himself why he was so drawn to the high flyer, of course she was unbelievably beautiful but there was something about her that just kept reeling him back in, how she rejected him.. It made him want her even more. Tonight, it was his mission to do just that, whether she liked it or not.

_Let the games begin._


	2. The Charm

_Miztaken Chemistry_

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**THE CHARM**

The beat of the music swayed Gail's hips side to side as she approached the bar with Melina, almost making her want to dance. Her eyes instantly lit up as she saw the myriad of colours glowing from the cocktail bottles behind the counter, tonight was going to be messy but Gail thought she deserved to be wild for one night at least, she was celebrating for god's sake. And what better way to celebrate it than with your two best friends? With that thought Gail and Melina set off in search of one man in perticular, Chris Masters.

After a couple of minutes of scanning the club they finally set their eyes on the muscular man and approached him from behind quietly, only to find him gawking at the beautiful blonde herself, Kelly Kelly who seemed to be enjoying grinding with Justin Gabriel much to Masters dismay. The two raven haired Diva's had known about Chris' little crush for a long time and they were pretty sure it wasn't going to go anywhere soon.

"Hey Chris, what you looking at?" Gail finally spoke up with a hidden smirk upon her face as he turned to the two women.

Rubbing his neck awkwardly he sighed, "You caught me again?"

"Well it's not hard when you're looking directly at her like a love struck puppy!" Melina laughed as he winced at her comment.

"Oh come on, man up and go talk to her!" Gail began to shove him towards her but just as they were about to reach her Melina stopped them with a mischevious gleam in her dark eyes.

"I've got a better idea." She guided his hands down to her bum and wrapped her arms around his neck to recieve a shocked expression from The Masterpiece.

"Trust me." She whispered as they began to dance right in the view of the Florida native.

Gail just smiled to herself as she watched, she knew there was something there whether they wanted to admit it or not but for now she thought it would be best to leave it.

Kelly's eyes then narrowed into slits, instantly Gail could tell that she was jealous and she wasn't hiding it very well.

"Mission accomplished." She whispered seductively so only he could hear.

"Maybe we ought to make her a little more jealous.."

"What are you hinting at Masters?" She raised her eyebrow at him curiously.

* * *

_BEEP!_

Gail was interrupted by a text message and decided to take a seat at the bar while flipping it open and scanning the screen before her.

_From: Cody_

_You know I wish you were here right now;)_

* * *

Gail bit her lip as she started to type back, she hadn't known Cody Rhodes long but she was instantly texting him. It started when they bumped into each other backstage at a Raw house show, he was nice and flirty but Gail wasn't really ready for a relationship just yet, who knows? Maybe he could change that?

Glancing back over her shoulder she noticed Chris and Melina were now no longer in sight, shrugging it off she turned back around only to be met by an irritating presence next to her.

"We have to stop meeting like this."

Gail swivelled round in her stool and rolled her eyes as they landed on him.

"You mean you have to stop stalking me." She retorted as she spun back around and greeted the waiter with a smile.

"I'll have the," She browsed through the cocktail section in the menu, her eyes flittering to each new name, "Saturday Night Kiss." She smiled sweetly as she propped the menu back into the stand neatly.

Mike smirked at her choice, "Hmmm..It's a Saturday am I right?"

"Uhh, duh." Gail replied half heartedly as she was too busy trying to ignore him and his annoying ways.

"And you haven't been kissed tonight.."

"And you would know that how?"

She turned around again to come face to face with him this time, not realising how close they actually were, she breathed sharply as she came across his sculpted, strong features and steely soulful eyes that seemed to captivate her.

"I can tell by the way you look at me." He spoke softly, just above a whisper.

With that sentence, Gail immediately pulled out of her trance and made her way quickly to the bathroom in an attempt to regain her composure.

* * *

Mike sighed as he watched her leave. Why was he trying this hard for one woman when he could have any one he wanted? That was the reason, she didn't want him. He could still picture her in his mind, her flawless olive skin accentuated her pecan shaped dark eyes. Curly locks of raven hair hung loose down her back, grazing her tailbone. And it was something about her full luscious lips that just phased him.

Gail gripped tightly onto the sink and bowed her head in thought, how did he even know she hadn't been kissed tonight? Never mind tonight, she couldn't even recall a time, it had been that long. Sometimes she'd even question herself about it, ask herself if she was good enough. Ask herself why, but she had no answer. Maybe this was the answer? Mike was the answer. No. She shook her head in an attempt to rid the thoughts that crept into her mind. Looking into the mirror she exhaled deeply and stared into the mirror, not trying to see the reflection but the soul within, trying to see through herself. Who was she? She didn't even anymore. Deciding that she had had enough of battling with herself she smoothed down her dress, buffed her hair and proceeded out of the door.

Mike's eyes darted towards the figure that was now approaching him, it was none other than the woman that had just run from him, Gail Kim. He expected she was here to hit him with her bag or give him a good telling off, just as usual. He eyed her curiously as she sat in the seat next to him and downed the contents of the glass in one go, his eyes widened at the sight as she barged her way through the crowded dancefloor. He never lost her in the crowd and a pit of jealousy started to form in his stomach as he noticed her dancing rather close to The Show Off, Dolph Ziggler. His eyes burned holes through the platinum blonde and he began to notice how he was touching and groping at her body. He could tell now that Gail wasn't comfortable at all as she fidgeted at his touch and eventually pulled away roughly only to have his body close to hers once again. Mike could feel the rage firing up inside of him and charged to the two, ripping Ziggler off of Gail and swinging his fist to connect with his face.

_CRACK._

Honestly, Mike didn't know what came over him..Normally he would let the girl go if she wanted and he'd move onto the next one, after all they were all the same. Until he met Gail that is. He just had this urge to kick his ass right there and then, and that's exactly what he did. It was just the way he was touching her that sent him over the edge and he couldn't handle it. He had no explanation. Nothing at all. Which was a first for the loudmouth.

"What the hell was that?" Gail screamed, getting right into his face, "You can't just do that! You have no say in what I do!"

Without speaking a word, Mike shoved his hands into his pocket and walked out of the club leaving Gail behind.

_He had to figure this out, he just had to._

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

_Gail confronts Mike on his actions at the bar._

_Chris and Melina have confessions to make._


End file.
